


Horsing Around

by pp_entrepreneur



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, God's light has left me a long time ago, Horse cock, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pp_entrepreneur/pseuds/pp_entrepreneur
Summary: Robot gets fucked in his vaguely described coochie by a horse cock
Relationships: Robot/Gypsy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Horsing Around

''Here you go.''

Will placed half a slice of an apple into Robot's palm. The boy was more than eager to let his alien friend learn about one of Earth's most unique animals. He'd be lying if he claimed that another reason for his eagerness wasn't because it seemed amusing to see the robot act so curious and so careful around Gypsy, who was the naturally skittish one in their group. Robot tilted his head as he grasped the fruit.

''Go on,'' Will encouraged him, showing his own open hand as a demonstration. Robot's hand moved under Gypsy's mouth to feed it, like how Will just showed him. He would have a hard time trying to keep his arm steady as the hungry horse's nose pushed into his hand and often brought it down, taking the apple into its mouth with a few quick bites. Seeing as the horse was done with one already, Robot's starry gaze turned over to Will and he stretched his arm towards the boy, playfully pushing him back a bit, the message being clear. ''That's enough for now,'' Will chuckled. He gently put a hand on Gypsy's strong neck and started to caress it. He showed Robot a kind smile. ''You don't want to overfeed him.''

Robot decided to do nothing but begin to watch the majestic creature in front of him finish the last pieces of the apple it was given. The white specks on his face would swirl and burst into every direction as his attention towards Gypsy grew at a maddening pace. A few seconds seemed to last an eternity when he quietly looked at the way the horse's firm neck muscles moved in such gracious motion, the waves of power strenuously rolling off of them. How its tough chest flexed every so often. All these little, simple details enticed Robot in ways that he didn't know existed— that he knew his unsuspecting human friend would find filthy. He tried his best to steer away from the path he has taken, but he wasn't capable to stop now.

Gypsy's innocent stare targeted Robot's motionless and seemingly laid back figure, and observed him from head to toe. Both of them suddenly felt under scrutiny from eachother's views. And Will seemed to notice this strange, foreign air that creeped its way in around them. His brows furrowed in confusion, glancing between his two friends closely. Nevertheless, he didn't notice anything wrong, anything dangerous. And yet, their ongoing silence insinuated something more sinister happening behind the scenes.

Robot found himself laid on his back, on an unfamiliar bed that somehow managed to support his hefty weight. His vision was quite blurry for reasons unknown, so he took the time to focus on wherever he was at the moment, to make out the details he is missing.

A massive, erect equine cock towered over him, twitching and throbbing with dominance. The intriguing image stirred up a feeling inside of Robot, and before he could think thoroughly about the new emotion he was experiencing, one hoof appeared without warning from his side, effortlessly rolling him onto his back as if he was a lightweight doll, where he could do nothing but shudder as the mysterious stallion's forelegs pushed down on his back, firmly pinning him in that position. Until... whatever this was, Robot didn't have any sort of genitalia that he knew of— well, as far as he knew, since he didn't have too much experience in that area. Specifically, organic reproduction methods. However, he felt the stallion's long and hard rod slowly prod at his wet entrance, before dropping all gentleness and starting to roughly penetrate it. It was a fine, snug fit; Robot's overall height and width were a perfect match for the horse cock currently ramming into him. His internal mechanisms whirred with pleasure everytime his humid synthetic walls were further invaded by the stallion's swelled dick. Robot let out a weak chirr as the huge cock continued to relentlessly thrust in and out of him, melting him into a puddle of absolute submission. Nothing could ever give him as much satisfaction as this. It picked up the pace, becoming faster and as a result much more efficient at hitting all of Robot's sensitive spots. Robot clawed at the sheets in pure ecstasy as he was rocked back and forth by the strength of the stallion's cock, sending him over the edge. The horse came deep into the Robot as its thrumming cock reached and hit the end of his moist sheath. His spread, tired legs began to uncontrollably tremble, and a wave of euphoria washed over him. Large amounts of cum gathered inside of him when the forceful stallion deliberately refused to take its dick out immediately after it came, waiting to fill up the robot completely. When the last bit of the load was shot, only then the dick slipped out, allowing the sperm to leisurely spill out of Robot, whose limbs even now were slightly twitching with traces of bliss. Cum dripped on the edges of Robot's luscious, metallic thighs, where it messily pooled beneath them and on to the bedsheets.

_Robot…?_

The stallion removed its looming figure away from the exhausted little robot, the continuous pressure from the weight of the lustful animal gone. Robot felt even more relieved now. His senses started to kick back in.

_Robot!_

Gypsy neighed and retreated at the sight of grey, whirling smoke coming out of Robot's upper back. Will bounced left and right with a look of horror on his face as he tried to figure out what was the matter with his friend, who was just idly standing there, paying no mind at the worrying situation going on at the moment. "Robot! Are you okay?! Please say something!" Robot's bright face showed a dozen tiny stars, happily spinning and revolving around each other.

"Yes, Will Robinson." His deep voice growled, although it sounded more higher than usual, with tinges of shakiness to it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
